1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail polish bottle with a color matching extension cap and more particularly pertains to inserting the finger tip of the user into the apparatus to determine how a particular color of polish would look on the user's finger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of containers for nail polish is known in the prior art. More specifically, containers for nail polish heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of storing and dispensing nail polish are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 316,034 to DeGaetano a nail polish bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,788 to D'Amico discloses a dripless fingernail polish bottle.
U.S. Pat. No.4,927,282 to Moranne et al. discloses a container for nail polish.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 325,523 to Restrepo discloses a nail polish container.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,629 to Slaughter discloses a container for nail polish or the like.
In this respect, the nail polish bottle with a color matching extension cap according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of inserting the finger tip of the user into the apparatus to determine how a particular color of polish would look on the user's finger.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved nail polish bottle with a color matching extension cap which can be used for inserting the finger tip of the user into the apparatus to determine how a particular color of polish would look on the user's finger. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.